Imaging devices such as printers, copiers, scanners and fax machines may have a wide array of functions and capabilities to fit specific uses or combinations of uses. Imaging devices may take the form of a multi-function peripheral device (MFP) that combines the functions of two or more of the traditionally separated imaging devices. An MFP may combine any number of imaging devices. An exemplary MFP may comprise the functions of a printer, scanner, copier and fax machine.
Some imaging devices may contain computing resources for data storage and processing such as processors, hard disk drives, memory and other devices. As imaging devices add more features and functions, they may become more costly and complex.
Some imaging devices and MFPs may comprise network connectivity to provide communication with other computing devices, such as personal computers, other imaging devices, network servers and other apparatus. This connectivity may allow the imaging device to use off-board resources that are available on a connected network.
Imaging devices may have a user input panel comprising an array of buttons, knobs and other user input devices. Some imaging devices may have a display panel, which may be for display only, or alternatively may be a touch panel display that enables user input directly on the display.
Devices with touch panel displays or displays with buttons arranged in cooperation with the display may display menu data that may be selected by user input. This menu data may be driven by an on-board server module within the imaging device.